Everlook
Overview Everlook is a Steamwheedle-owned bustling trade center situated in the snowy caps of Winterspring. Surrounded by mountains, Everlook relies heavily on supply zeppelins to maintain its quality trade standards. Within the mercantile walls of Everlook, one can expect the air to be teeming with invention, industry and advertisement. The Sparkcog Cartel While Everlook is officially Steamwheedle territory, the town's baron, Benny Frizerk, has close ties to Sparkcog's Trade Prince Zimirvox and as a result they maintain a noticeable presence in the area. Lea Fizzhandle is a Sparkcog representative made Frizerk's personal secretary who has marketed Sparkcog Cola in the wintery region and become something of an iconic poster girl for other business dealings within the settlement. Trade and Business Like any goblin settlement, Everlook has a flourishing variety of trade to offer to all audiences: it features a cheap inn, an armory, and a variety of merchant stalls. Meggi Peppinrocker's "Ragin' Rabbots Stall" Meggi Peppinrocker is one of Everlook's many extraordinary inventors. Her most recent engineering feat, the adventure-compatible Rabbot, has become a hit sensation. Meggi currently sells her mechanical companions just inside Everlook's gates, making sure newcomers often to always leave with a Rabbot of their very own. "Extraordinary Deals on the Extraordinary" A woman by the nickname 'Witch' was a come-and-go con artist who had set up shop in Everlook long ago. Dressing as an extravagant merchant, her voice was often heard over the turning gears and inventions littered about when she stood on her podium. 'Witch' always had something "new" and interesting for sale, which could have been yours if you were willing to spend a shiny penny on a shady ware. 'Witch' was also the auctioneer hosting several of Everlook's auctions for a time, prompting the question of her exact relationship with Baron Frizerk and why her business flourished for so long. She has not been seen since the yeti population pandemic, and for a time there were rumors that she was made into lasagna for the beasts fueled by Harlo. (Ironically, unlike the incident with Lea Fizzhandle v. Harlo, the rumors about 'Witch' were not stopped by Frizerk himself and even seemed indirectly influenced.) "Robo-Chicks for Flicks" Umaron Stragarelm is an overshadowed goblin whose business flopped when Meggi Peppinrocker's winter-adapted Rabbots were released. Ever since, he has been a raging drunk who spends his days constructing hazardous robotic chickens, and his nights drinking his sorrows away. On several occasisons Umaron has been caught and arrested for trying to sneak potentially hazardous explosives into Meggi Peppinrocker's stall. His business is currently closed until he perfects his "ultimate creation". Auctions Gadgetzan and Booty Bay are famous for their neutral 24-hours-a-day, 7-days-a-week auction houses, though Baron Frizerk prefers to delight in occasional auction nights that prove to be huge successes whenever they happen, reaping tremendous amounts of gold for himself and the cartel. The most recent auction featured a "magical, talking" sword, an unhatched devilsaur egg in perfect condition, elemental bindings retrieved from a Twilight's Hammer encampment, an unsolvable puzzle box with shimmering, ever-changing panels, an undeciphered Dark Iron tome pillaged from the depths of Blackrock Mountain, and the Iron Eagle, the very first zeppelin ever made, donated by Grant Bomblast. Everlook's auctions are high-class, and any participants should come expecting to spend ridiculous amounts of their life savings. Speculation and Gossip *Robot chickens have begun appearing throughout the streets of Everlook! Meggi Peppinrocker, who is all-too-well familiar with exploding chickens, seems to have heavy suspicions about what this could possibly lead to. *It would appear that Harlo Wigglesworth is the target of some uncanny incrimination as of late; following his release from jail after he impersonated Lea Fizzhandle, he finds himself being frequently mocked by the bruisers around Everlook. *Innkeeper Vizzie, the innkeeper, is rumored to be going out on dates on the occasions where she slips out of the inn while on-duty. It's also rumored that Himmik only got his job at the inn because he has a crush on Vizzie. *A villa bruiser claims he once saw a picture of Trade Prince Zimirvox in Baron Frizerk's bedroom. The direct connection between the two remains unknown. *Lea Fizzhandle, a Sparkcog representative who came to Everlook to advertise Sparkcog Cola and oversee the cartel's operations in Everlook, is often made fun of by Harlo Wigglesworth, whom claims he saw her "diggin' tha gold right outta Frizerk's ass with 'er nose." Category:Goblin Category:Town Category:Winterspring Category:Steamwheedle Cartel Category:Retired lore